This invention relates to supports for papers and other office items, and more particularly to such supports which are interchangeable and adaptable to different support systems.
It is well known to arrange offices using modular workstations. The modular components are attractive, economical, and readily adaptable to changing needs of the work place. Such components include interconnecting vertical panels, work tables, cabinets, and electrical raceways.
To improve the productivity of persons using modular workstations, it is also known to incorporate paper management accessories for holding reports, books, and similar items in convenient places in the workstation. Generally speaking, the prior paper management accessories utilize one or more brackets that removably mount to a vertical panel frame. An example of a prior paper management system may be seen in Probst et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,698, in which a drawer support system is hung from a rail secured to a vertical panel. Other modular accessories for receiving various papers are marketed under the trademarks "Eldonwal" and "McSort" Anderson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,297, discloses somewhat similar equipment applied to a utility line holder supported on a vertical panel.
This invention relates to improvements to some of the devices described above and to solutions to the problems raised or not solved thereby.